Live Laugh Love
by CheeseBurgerGirl x3
Summary: Jade, Cassie, and Skylar are in 8th grade and are just normal teens. Learning to drive, break ups, grade troubles, and the many chronicles with snobby math teachers, funny english teachers, strict geography teachers, and lets not forget the S.S OWNED BY M


.Love

by: JUSTfreakinDANCE (sara)

A/N: look, this is my fave saying (title) and thats why it is called that. i just got my moms mac to be able to type so i am syked and writing a story just because. i will update sphs when i can cuz my laptop with alll my stories crashed. crashed crashed. everything gone unless we can take it to someone who can fix it... so for now, i am sorry u have to wait.

with all love i can dish out on the internet, sara

"It's your turn, Jade." I sighed and looked at my English teacher, Mr. Tall. I grabbed my paper from the top of my old desk and got up to the front of the classroom. I looked around. My two best friends, Cassie and Skylar, were smiling at me. Then the school sluts, Jessica, Heather, and Kay, were all giggling and texting under the desks. Annie smiled and nodded at me and folded her hands together on top of her desk. She was super nice, I don't know why I didn't hang out with her.

"Mr. Tall, do I really have to read this story?" I looked at him and he nodded and rolled his eyes.

"You were supposed to write an introductory paragraph, and you have to read that only. Read it." He wasn't joking, and I regretted talking. Now everyone really was paying attention.

"Um, okay." I cleared my throat and Cassie yelled 'Woo! Go Jay Jay!" I glared at her and she still had some big grin that I couldn't keep a glare at. She was such a happy pill.

"Well, my story is called Footprints in the Sand. It sucks so you can all go back to texting now if you want." Everyone laughed quietly and a few followed my request. Alright, not all attention is on me.

"Okay well the introductory is more of a, uh, well I don't know but it's like, symbolic. I guess." I looked down at my scribbled on paper. There was eraser residue on it, pencil marks, and a few doodles in the corner. Intro was written in bubble letters across the top. I cleared my throat again.

"Usually, parents use the term, 'There are more fish in the sea' to cheer you up. Well, I don't get it. Because what if I want one fish. One certain fish. An exotic, rare fish that is difficult to find. And what if, that fish, jumps into your boat and you settle for the one everyone else would want. Not the one that you wanted inside, the one you picked so you could show it off and get street-cred for. A title with it. Well, I, Chrissa Marisol, chose the fish anyone else would, the trophy fish. And guess what, I did get the fame and prizes, but that fish was terrible and nasty on the inside. And one day, he seemed to jump right out of my life and I wish I had picked the exotic, rare fish in the beginning, and never had anything to do with the stupid trophy prizer. I want my fish back. And I'll get him, no matter how hard it is." I looked up from my stupid paper and the whole class had there eyes pinned on me. Noones eyes averted. "That's it." Nobody moved. Some blinked and some looked surprised.

Then, as if they were in a miracle chick-flick, everyone clapped. Even Mr. Tall. Cassie cheered, Skylar grinned and nodded at me. The S.S (school sluts) looked like they were only cheering because of everyone else. Annie clapped. My dorks; Spam, Max, and Charlie, All stood up and shouted Jade all at once. Then barked like at a hockey game. I blushed and Mr. Tall quieted the class. Well, my 30 seconds of fame was over. Thank god. It was so weird having people cheer for you.

"That was very good, Jade. Now, how long did it take you to write that."

"My last class."

"Really?"

"Half of it, the other half was during this class."

"Oh, well, next time you should plan ahead more."

"Okay" Like I havent heard that millions of times before.

"You may go back to your seat." I quickly walked to my seat, giving Annie a high-five on the way. My ears were on fire. I quickly slid into my seat between Cassie and the quiet emo kid named Talon. He never talked except for occasionally when he asked a question or read a story. I saw him laugh one time at something Hank said in the row over. Cassie hugged me and it didn't help the burn in my earlobe and the most likely red in my face. "That was the last introduction for today. Now for homework..." Mr. Tall wrote our assignment on the board and we all pulled out our planners and wrote it down and some people started talking and some started flinging rubber bands at eachother.

"That was awesome! How did you write that?" Cassie asked. I looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just wrote it down, turned it in, big whoop."

"Yeah, but it was really, really good!" Cassie grinned at me with her perfectly white teeth.

Cassie Marie Martin was as perfect as a 14 year old could get. She had soft blonde hair that fell in soft curls on her back. She had bright blue eyes everyone wanted, and she used just the perfect amount of makeup. She played soccer and was a great dancer. On top of it all, she was 4.0 and a good kid. Her mom and dad were the nicest people I had ever met in the world to. A good question was how come she wasn't a S.S, and why she wasn't stalked or raped already. And why was she hanging out with me was a bigger question.

Because then there's me. Just me. Dumb old me. Jade Renee Johnson. Boring name, boring life, boring self. My hair is dark brown and layered with weird bangs that came to right above my chin and were always in my eyes. My hair is usually pulled back into a loose pony tail. Sure I like soccer but I wasn't very good. I play guitar. Oh joy. And I didn't listen to normal music. Like Cassie listened to things like Rhianna and Lil Mama. I listen to things like Hollywood Undead and Nirvana and Linkin Park. I hung out with guys before I met her and I still did sometimes and she was a girly-girl that was unfortunately stuck with me for a friend. If I was her, I would've blew me off and went to go hang out with people who were actually worthy.

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom as fast as they could. Cassie was on my right side, Skylar holding hands with her on her other side, and we walked down the halls.

That was something else Cassie had, Skylar Randall Rayne.

Skylar was of course her boyfriend. First week of school someone set them up. I dont remember who but someone did, and would you look at that, they have been together since, even now in the end of the first quarter. Skylar had brown hair in some common cut that was just above his eyes. He wore a Korn tshirt and blue jeans. He wore black etnies on his feet. In other words, a perfectly normal guy.

We walked down the hall. Our own little group. There was the popular girly one, (Cassie) the only guy, (Skylar) and then the girl with problems and doesn't care what people think (me).

We chatted down the hall to my locker which was first. 3 lockers down from the end, #98. Skylars was #100, and Cassie's was all the way down at #132. I turned to it and the girl whose locker was right next to mine was putting all her books in her pink backpack. She smiled at me when I walked up. "Hey Jade." I smiled back and she went back to her packing. Skylar gave Cassie a quick kiss on the cheek and she practically pranced down the halls, people saying hi as she went. She was a celebrity already.

"Yo, Rayne! PDA!" We turned around to see Ms. Lass, the coolest science teacher ever. She was so up in everybody's business and was so understanding. She was just like the rest of us and alot of us referred to her as Stacey.

"Sorry Stacey!" Skylar responded. She gave him a good wack with her cane. He flinched and laughed. So did I and she did too. Some thought it was weird to be like friends with the teachers, but it was different with her.

"So you goin' out with Cassie?" Skylar nodded as he twisted open his locker combo. Mine was already opened.

This is my locker: Exibit A) Door. It mainly consists of my favorite Nirvana poster, a picture of my dog, a bumper sticker of South Park, a photo of Skylar, Cassie, and I, a picture of me and Cassie, a picture of Spam, Max, Charlie, and I at Six Flags, a LInkin Park picture off the internet, a little white board with doodles on it, and at the bottom-my name in bubble letters. Exibit B) the back wall. Consists of a mirror and a little sticky note with "I U!" from Cassie. it also had a hook with my black side backpack. Exibit C)right side. The right side of my locker is covered completely in a large poster of Akmed the Dead Terrorist. He was the greatest comedic thing in the world, funny as hell. He was from Jeff Dunham's show on Comedy Central. The poster is of him glaring and it says "SILENCE I KILL YOU!" across the top. Exibit D) Blank Wall. Blank wall. Exibit F) Floor. The most horrible disgusting thing you have ever come across. Not kidding. Books, loose papers, money, magnets, pencils, and ink are scattered. I kept most of the stuff I needed in my binder in my backpack. Where it was safe..

"So we are going to Pizza Butt after school right?" I turned and Skylar had his backpack swung over one shoulder and he was smiling.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." I grabbed the books I needed and shut my locker. Then swung my backpack around onto my shoulder and Sklar and I started walking down the hall to the cafeteria where we would wait for Cassie. We chatted and sat down at the table. There were a few emo kids in the far corner talking in low voices, and some nerds sitting at one table playing with nintendo ds's and yelling and sweating from the game. I gave them a disgusted look, hope they noticed the freaks.

"Where the hell is Cassie?" Skylar asked, looking at his watch. It had been 3 minutes since the bell rang. I yawned and tapped a beat on the table. Skylar smiled at me then grinned. Cassie came up to him and sat next to him. Then they kissed. And more. And more. And more. They looked like they were eating eachother.

"Keep it PG." I mumbled. But they ignored me. Sklar was a great guy, but when you stuck him with a lip-addict like Cassie, he was a complete alien. I watched them for about 30 more seconds, knawing on eachother like a bunch of monkeys, untill I got impatient. "Come on you cannibals!" They broke away and Sklar looked at me and so did Cassie. Cassie giggled and leaned into Skylar as we all got up and left through the double doors. Skylar had his arm around Cassie and she had his arm around his waist. They were no longer Skylar and Cassie, but the one known in the halls as Skyssie. Weird right? I thought being with someone like that would be embarrassing, but I guess not seeing as they did that all the time.

A/N END OF CHAPPIE ONE!! sorry this is such a random story, but I am really into it right now! YAYA! please review and I'll reply and yes I do own these characters! haahaa..

love, sara REVIEW or I KEEL U!! hahahhahaa jkjkjk

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D


End file.
